


O Estranho que me chama

by GothLady



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, inappropriate language
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothLady/pseuds/GothLady
Summary: Era mais uma noite no templo Fenghuang, ou deveria ser apenas uma noite no templo se um misterioso estranho não tivesse aparecido.Desafio musical do grupo Fanfics Amor Doce e Eldarya
Relationships: Gardienne/Leiftan (Eldarya), Gardienne/Valkyon (Eldarya), Gardienne/Valkyon (Eldarya)/Leiftan (Eldarya)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	O Estranho que me chama

**Author's Note:**

> Eu fiz essa fanfic para o desafio musical do grupo Fanfics Amor Doce e Eldarya. A música que escolhi é The Voice, sendo a versão mais conhecida cantada pelo grupo Celtic Woman.

Era mais uma noite no templo Fenghuang. A lua cheia apontava ao longe, brilhando com todo o seu esplendor. O vento acariciava gentilmente meu cabelo verde água, quase como se estivesse chamando pelo meu nome. Como se conhecesse minha história.

\- Tingsi, está tudo bem? – Perguntou Valkyon surgindo da puta que pariu.  
\- Claro que está. O que te dá essa impressão?  
\- Está parada olhando para o nada há horas.  
\- Eu só estou olhando a lua.  
\- É uma bela noite, não é mesmo? – Dessa vez foi Leiftan quem apareceu da puta que pariu.  
\- Sim, está. Eu quase consigo escutá-la me chamando. – Os dois trocaram um olhar rápido. – Não me olhem assim, eu escuto muitas vozes, até o Oráculo aparece de vez em quando.  
\- Nós sabemos disso.  
\- Por isso que nos preocupamos com você. – Tornou a dizer Valkyon.  
\- E também por você sempre se meter em confusão.

Respirei fundo. Ambos se sentaram, cada um de um lado, em silêncio. Apenas olhávamos o céu noturno. Fechei os olhos para apreciar melhor o momento. Quando os abri, tive o vislumbre de algo reluzente. Saí de perto deles com a desculpa de que iria mijar e deixei o Jardim do Grou Branco. Não queria que eles me seguissem, todo mundo está preocupado desde a manifestação de Suzaku, ou como eu o chamo, Zhu Niao. Desde que ele se manifestou através de mim, não me deixaram sozinha mais, eu estava cansada de ter babá. Eu sei que estão preocupados, mas porra, eu preciso de espaço!

Eu não sabia onde estava indo, apenas que havia deixado o templo. Seja lá o que tenha sido, foi embora. Foi então que ouvi alguém cantarolar. Era um vulto encoberto por um capuz da cor da noite. Tudo que eu conseguia ver era seu cabelo branco reluzente. Recuei e me pus em posição e batalha.

\- Está tudo bem, criança. Não precisa ter medo. Apenas me siga.  
\- E por que eu seguiria um completo estranho?  
\- Não quer ficar livre de seus companheiros, nem que seja por algumas horas?

O estranho vulto saiu da praça central e eu o segui. Fui para o vale tranquilo, o lugar mais aberto dali. Não havia qualquer sinal da pessoa que tinha seguido.

\- E então Alice seguiu o coelho branco.  
\- Quem é você?! Apareça, covarde!

Nada. Ele não apareceu e eu não conseguia ver nada. Tudo que eu ouvia era o farfalhar do vento nas folhas das árvores. De repente eu escutei alguém cantarolar. Eu conhecia aquela música, eu devo tê-la ouvido uma vez ou outra, mas não sabia de onde, talvez de outra vida.

\- Listen, my child! You say to me  
I am the Voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call and I'll set you free!

O vento se tornou mais forte após o último verso ser cantado em notas altas, Lapys voaram das árvores, toda a natureza parecia responder. Senti alguém colocar algo por sobre meus ombros, era uma capa da cor da noite, é índigo como chamam? Ou azul marinho? A pessoa quem tinha posto por sobre meus ombros era o estranho encapuzado. Mesmo estando próximos, eu não conseguia ver o seu rosto.

\- Não quero que se resfrie. Está ouvindo o chamado? Está no vento, na chuva, em seus anseios e até na sua dor. Sempre a chamando, sempre persistindo.  
\- A voz nos campos quando o verão se vai. – Escutei a voz de Zhu Niao e me arrepiei.  
\- Na dança das folhas que os ventos do outono sopram. – Dessa vez era a de Bai Hu.  
\- Na hibernação ao longo do frio inverno. – Até Xuan Wu entrou nessa?  
\- Na força que floresce na primavera. – Qing Long terminou.  
\- É incrível o que a música pode fazer. – Comentou o estranho. – Sempre tive apreço por esse tipo de música.  
\- Você vai ficar de enrolação ou vai responder minhas perguntas?  
\- Alguém que te ama muito. – O estranho colocou mechas do meu cabelo atrás dos meus ombros. – Eu sou o seu passado e o seu futuro. Desculpe, não posso ser mais claro do que isso, eu nem deveria estar aqui.  
\- Eu nem te conheço. – Me afastei do cara. – E não te dei essa intimidade!  
\- Você é igual à sua mãe, Tingsi Zhu. Meifeng Zhu era o nome dela.

Aquilo me desestabilizou. Como ele sabia disso?! Escutei as vozes de Valkyon e de Leiftan ao longe. Inferno! Quando me virei, o estranho tinha sumido. Inferno duplo!

\- Tingsi, você está bem? – Perguntou Valkyon.  
\- Sentimos o vento aumentar e viemos ver o que era. – Disse Leiftan.  
\- Eu estou bem! Será que eu posso sair por 10 minutos para tomar a porra de um ar?! Deuses, eu não aguento mais ser vigiada!  
\- Apenas queremos que esteja em segurança.  
\- Eu sei disso, mas eu também preciso de espaço! Toda essa situação está me deixando louca! Não posso nem cagar sem ter alguém do outro lado da porta perguntando se estou bem!

Os dois apenas me encararam de olhos arregalados enquanto eu ofegava de raiva. Massageei minha cabeça. Eu estava tonta com os últimos acontecimentos. Precisava descansar.

\- Desculpa, eu não queria brigar com vocês. – Falei. – Eu só preciso respirar um pouco e colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Minha cabeça tem estado um caos ultimamente.  
\- Não seria melhor conversar com alguém sobre isso? – Questionou o loiro.  
\- Eu não me sinto pronta para isso agora.  
\- Tudo bem, iremos respeitar sua decisão. – Disse o albino.  
\- Obrigada.

Caminhei de volta para o templo. A névoa tomou conta do lugar, o cenário foi alterado. Ele estava todo branco e Valkyon e Leiftan não estavam mais ao meu lado. Ao longe, vi as almas circularem o Mausoléu das Águias.

\- Sinto muito que tenhamos que nos despedir assim.

O estranho apareceu pelo caminho que acabamos de passar. Não estávamos mais no mundo material.

\- Você não é a única com acesso ao mundo espiritual.  
\- Como sabe sobre a minha mãe?  
\- Eu a conheci. Tinha a mesma cor de cabelo que você. Nunca pensei que esse momento chegaria, mas estou feliz por finalmente ter te conhecido.

O estranho se aproximou e tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Ele parecia estar me analisando. Senti seus polegares se moverem por minhas bochechas de forma tão terna e aconchegante, mas ainda assim não conseguia ver seu rosto.

\- Você é uma garota esperta. Deixe que essa a voz que está te chamando a guie. Lembre-se de quem é e tenha orgulho do que se tornou.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e desapareceu. Estava de volta ao mundo material com tantas perguntas girando em minha cabeça.

\- Tingsi.... – Escutei um dos dois me chamar.  
\- Eu só estou um pouco cansada. Podemos só dormir hoje? Estou com dor de cabeça e me sentiria melhor se estivessem comigo.

Ambos não discutiram, apenas concordaram. Eu não tinha mais forças para discutir hoje. Meus pensamentos se concentravam no estranho que estava comigo. Afinal, quem era ele? E por que pensar nisso estava me dando dor de cabeça? Me lembrar de quem eu sou? Como eu posso fazer isso se nem sequer eu sei quem eu sou?

Quando cheguei no quarto que estava dividindo com meus namorados, eu tombei na cama e não me levantei mais. Não tinha forças para me levantar ou responder a eles. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi observar a noite pela janela antes de fechar os olhos devido à exaustão. Mesmo de olhos fechados eu conseguia ouvir o canto do estranho em minha mente, como se estivesse me chamando e me embalando em meu sono.

**Author's Note:**

> Música escolhida: The Voice de Celtic Woman. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlDFSIjYtTk&fbclid=IwAR282WY5EvwvIeNfc462H-rwjJZerFsO9d0vSZ6uMYw2xqIsGjPGgwL-qjU  
> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
